Mi secreto
by lauz9
Summary: Pequeño relato de sucesos que marcaron la vida de un joven Blight basado en una película que todos hemos disfrutado. [Mini-reto Octubre – Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena – Foro HEFDLP]


**Mi secreto**

Summary: Pequeño relato de sucesos que marcaron la vida de un joven Blight basado en una película que todos hemos disfrutado. [Mini-reto Octubre – Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena – Foro HEFDLP]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y el concepto de la trama está basada en la película "The Sixth Sense" dirigida por M. Night Shyamalan y estrenada en 1999 (hice la tarea un poco). Esta historia participa en el Mini-reto de Octubre para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Espero sea de su agrado.

 **.**

" **Mi secreto"**

 **.**

 **Blight  
Distrito 7  
13 años **

**.**

– No son reales, no son reales, no son reales… _–_ repito en voz alta intentando convencerme pero aún los escucho; están ahí, susurrándome cosas y queriendo hacerme daño.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Quiero desaparecer. No quiero verlos, pero siempre llegan hasta a mí.

Tengo miedo.

Los murmullos cesan de un momento a otro, asustándome todavía más. No escucho nada y después de un tiempo pienso que quizás me hayan dejado tranquilo.

Salgo despacio de mi escondite, no quiero hacer ruido. Afuera parece despejado; se han ido y la felicidad se instala en mi corazón.

Camino entre los árboles. Quiero regresar a casa: Alder y mamá seguro me esperan.

El frío me asalta calándome hasta los huesos. Me han encontrado. No quiero mirar, pero los gritos me obligan; entonces, cuando giro sobre mis talones sus manos me queman y después, todo se vuelve oscuridad….

. . .

– Blight, despierta… – es lo primero que escucho.

– ¿Alder…? – pregunto aún incrédulo. No sé cómo llegó hasta aquí.

– Claro. Soy yo. ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunta y yo realmente no quiero responder.

Observo a mí alrededor. No estoy seguro cuando tiempo he estado aquí, pero no quiero saberlo realmente. El frío regresa, no quiero que vuelvan, pero en cuanto recuerdo que Alder conmigo sé qué estoy a salvo, aunque no se digo.

Me levanto del suelo y comenzamos el camino de regreso a casa. Siento sus ojos en mí, pero no puedo. No debe saber la razón que me trajo hasta aquí.

– No me has respondido. Desapareciste y creí que no iba a encontrarte. – En sus ojos hay preocupación. No quiero que la tenga.

– Estoy bien ahora. – digo con una sonrisa esperando que sea suficiente, pero no lo es; así que evito sus ojos agachando los míos.

Caminamos un poco más, nuestra casa está al final del camino. El sol comienza a salir pero el frío no aminora.

– Mírame.- me pide de pronto y así lo hago. – Cuando estés listo para decirme tu secreto aceptaré cualquier cosa que me digas. Somos hermanos y ese es mi trabajo.

Esta vez no evito su mirada y en sus ojos no son reproche sino de preocupación. El realmente quiere ayudarme y quizás, si lo hago, me ayude a no tener miedo nunca más.

– Quiero contarte mi secreto ahora – digo rompiendo el silencio. Alder se detiene en seco y sonriéndome me invita a continuar.

Nunca antes se lo he dicho a nadie, pero si puedo confiar en una persona es en mi hermano.

– Veo gente muerta. – susurro esperando que se ría de mí pero no lo hace.

– ¿Dónde? – pregunta.

– En todas partes.

– ¿Es a ellos a quién le temes?

– Sí, pero no saben que están muertos. Yo… siento frío y luego ellos llegan a mí. Me asustan y algunas veces me hacen daño.

– No más, Blight. Estoy aquí para protegerte. No dejaré que te hagan daño – dice con firmeza y por primera vez pienso que puede ser verdad.

Recorremos el resto del camino entre risas y antes de abrir la puerta creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan en paz y seguro. Ya no estoy solo, ahora, mi hermano está junto a mí para protegerme.

En cuanto abro la puerta mi madre me rodea con sus brazos, estrechándome. Está llorando, todos lo hacen. Las personas hablan al mismo tiempo y no entiendo que quieren decirme.

– Alder… tú hermano… – susurra mi madre entre sollozos y yo no entiendo porque llora si él ha venido conmigo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Un corto relato que espero les gustara, fue hecho con mucho cariño. Quise variar un poco esta vez respecto al personaje. No soy mucho de películas de terror (en realidad si me dan miedo por eso no las veo) pero las de suspenso si me gustan! Así que traje una que me gustaba mucho hace algunos años (no tantos).**

 **Que tengan una buena semana.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, Lauz.**


End file.
